


carly

by notactuallybatman



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/pseuds/notactuallybatman
Summary: a poem for the point between rage and serenity.





	carly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesoulsailor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoulsailor/gifts).



shall I begin to tell you the tale of an angel

a friend dropped into my life by stars and ghosts of faint bells

she came one day and she did not leave, she carved a hole in my life so sweet removal would be fatal

I shall tell you of my friend

 

words drip from her fingertips like silver pearls

illuminating pages upon pages of writing, creating worlds where there had been none

creating stories for people in need of some

she smiles as she watches her creations dance around her, whispering words for the next one to come

 

lesser men might not see the shadows laced into the crooks of her myriad mind

do not be mistaken; you will find she has slain dragons and shadows alike

she dances with her dragons now, for they form a piece of her yet their power has dwindled as hers has started to rise

they have tea every saturday

 

above all, she is kind

for fate has not dealt her a tender childhood, she surpasses her past every day in gentle strife

she guides her children in turn with a hand not made of marble, but of light

and care and warmth and love and love and love

 

she radiates love with every step that she takes

I thank my stars every day for each one that lead her to me


End file.
